Malgré tout le reste
by Miss Wendy Malfoy
Summary: Ginny est perdu dans ses réflexions quand celui qu'elle désire va venir la rassurer. ¤Ne tient pas compte du tome 6¤


**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:  
**Un **K**! Et oui! lol

**:Résumé:  
¤Ne tient pas compte du tome 6¤  
**Ginny est perdu dans ses réflexions quand celui qu'elle désire va venir la rassurer.

**:Note de l'Auteur:  
**Voilà un petit OS que j'avais fait pour une amie, il y a un (très long) bout de temps... J'ai rajouté quelque truc, mais il reste très court... ;)

Pour **_Mélissa_**!  
Je t'embrasse bien fort!

* * *

**.: Malgré tout le reste :. **

Il n'était pas fait pour elle. Ils étaient de deux mondes différents, elle était la septième d'une famille pauvre et lui, il était l'enfant unique d'une des familles riches les plus respectées.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux couleur feu derrière son oreille. Le vent se levait et l'humidité dans l'atmosphère laissait présager un orage pour bientôt, mais la jeune fille s'en moquait. Elle se fichait du temps, tout ce qui occupait ses pensées, c'était l'amour de sa vie qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir, pas ici, pas dans ce monde.

Ses parents, ses frères, ses amis(es) la retenaient éloignée de son âme sœur et elle commençait à étouffer. Quelques larmes tracèrent des sillons le long de ses joues rougies par le froid d'automne. Avaient-ils raison? Après tout, comme ils ne cessaient de le dire, c'était pour bien.

Mais alors, comment expliquer la douleur lorsqu'il était absent, lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas à proximité? Comment expliquer à son cœur qu'il devait cesser de battre quand ses yeux se posaient sur lui et qu'il en faisait de même? Comment convaincre à sa respiration de ralentir de rythme lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans la sécurité de ses bras?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la rousse n'entendit pas arriver le blond de ses rêves. Il enroula ses bras puissants autour d'elle pour l'englober dans sa chaleur. Il l'avait vu depuis les fenêtres de la bibliothèque où il était supposé travailler son devoir de potions avec ses collègues de maison.

Elle était là au milieu du parc, faisant face au lac où le calmar géant faisait bouger ses tentacules, sa robe de sorcier bougeant au gré du vent. À ce moment, la seule pensée qui lui vint en tête fut de la protéger, la protéger du vent, mais de tout.

« Tu n'as pas froid? » souffla-t-il doucement près de son oreille et il la sentit frissonner.

« Non... »

Il la retourna et il aperçut les larmes sur son visage, elle baissa le regard pour ne pas affronter les deux océans gris, elle n'en avait pas le courage – quelle ironie. Le jeune homme prit son menton et releva sa tête.

De ses pouces, il effaça les sillons de larmes, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ginny? »

« Rien, » dit-elle la voix tremblante et les yeux vitreux.

« Encore ces histoires de familles et de '_on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre_'? »

« Draco, » gémit-elle se callant dans ses bras réconfortants reposant sa tête sur son torse, tentant d'éviter cette conversation trop fréquente ces derniers temps.

« Je t'aime, Gin, et personne ne pourra jamais m'enlever l'amour que j'ai pour toi! Pourquoi te faire du mal? Ne les écoute pas, ne me laisse pas... Je t'aime, ma Ginny... »

« Je t'aime, Draco... »

Il resserra son étreinte de peur de la perdre. Draco savait que Ginny souffrait de l'attitude de ses proches face à leur relation. Elle avait été sincère avec eux et la seule chose qu'elle avait récoltée, c'était des reproches, des engueulades, de la peine.

Pour lui ça avait été sensible la même chose, mais pour lui tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Il avait plus d'une fois envoyer balader son père et ses amis. Sa mère avait eu droit à un silence de sa part – chose qu'elle trouvait plus cruelle que de se faire crier dessus. Draco aurait bien voulu donner cette force qu'il avait à Ginny, mais il savait que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait aimé avoir l'approbation ou au pire, le respect et l'acceptation de leur relation.

Ginny releva la tête et vint effleurer les lèvres de Draco avec les siennes. Le blond se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La pluie commença à tomber, mais aucun des deux ne se décolla de l'autre, ils étaient et seraient à jamais uni dans cette vie, coûte que coûte, malgré tout le reste.

---

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---

**_Pensez à laisser votre email si vous ne vous connectez pas pour avoir une réponse! _**


End file.
